donsktungafandomcom-20200214-history
Hávamál
The Hávamál is a poem with only a single original source in the Codex Regius. Here is the original text for your perusal, courtesy of heimskringla.no Hávamál : I. :: :: 1. :: Gáttir allar, :: áðr gangi fram, :: um skoðask skyli, :: um skyggnast skyli, :: því at óvíst er at vita, :: hvar óvinir :: sitja á fleti fyrir. :: :: 2. :: Gefendr heilir! :: Gestr er inn kominn, :: hvar skal sitja sjá? :: Mjök er bráðr, :: sá er á bröndum skal :: síns of freista frama. :: :: 3. :: Elds er þörf, :: þeims inn er kominn :: ok á kné kalinn; :: matar ok váða :: er manni þörf, :: þeim er hefr um fjall farit. :: :: 4. :: Vatns er þörf, :: þeim er til verðar kemr, :: þerru ok þjóðlaðar, :: góðs of æðis, :: ef sér geta mætti, :: orðs ok endrþögu. :: :: 5. :: Vits er þörf, :: þeim er víða ratar; :: dælt er heima hvat; :: at augabragði verðr, :: sá er ekki kann :: ok með snotrum sitr. :: :: 6. :: At hyggjandi sinni :: skyli-t maðr hræsinn vera, :: heldr gætinn at geði; :: þá er horskr ok þögull :: kemr heimisgarða til, :: sjaldan verðr víti vörum, :: því at óbrigðra vin :: fær maðr aldregi :: en mannvit mikit. :: :: 7. :: Inn vari gestr, :: er til verðar kemr, :: þunnu hljóði þegir, :: eyrum hlýðir, :: en augum skoðar; :: svá nýsisk fróðra hverr fyrir. :: :: 8. :: Hinn er sæll, :: er sér of getr :: lof ok líknstafi; :: ódælla er við þat, :: er maðr eiga skal :: annars brjóstum í. :: :: 9. :: Sá er sæll, :: er sjalfr of á :: lof ok vit, meðan lifir; :: því at ill ráð :: hefr maðr oft þegit :: annars brjóstum ór. :: :: 10. :: Byrði betri :: berr-at maðr brautu at :: en sé mannvit mikit; :: auði betra :: þykkir þat í ókunnum stað; :: slíkt er válaðs vera. :: :: 11. :: Byrði betri :: berr-at maðr brautu at :: en sé mannvit mikit; :: vegnest verra :: vegr-a hann velli at :: en sé ofdrykkja öls. :: :: 12. :: Er-a svá gótt :: sem gótt kveða :: öl alda sona, :: því at færa veit, :: er fleira drekkr :: síns til geðs gumi. :: :: 13. :: Óminnishegri heitir :: sá er yfir ölðrum þrumir, :: hann stelr geði guma; :: þess fugls fjöðrum :: ek fjötraðr vark :: í garði Gunnlaðar. :: :: 14. :: Ölr ek varð, :: varð ofrölvi :: at ins fróða Fjalars; :: því er ölðr bazt, :: at aftr of heimtir :: hverr sitt geð gumi. :: :: 15. :: Þagalt ok hugalt :: skyli þjóðans barn :: ok vígdjarft vera; :: glaðr ok reifr :: skyli gumna hverr, :: unz sinn bíðr bana. :: :: 16. :: Ósnjallr maðr :: hyggsk munu ey lifa, :: ef hann við víg varask; :: en elli gefr :: hánum engi frið, :: þótt hánum geirar gefi. :: :: 17. :: Kópir afglapi :: er til kynnis kemr, :: þylsk hann um eða þrumir; :: allt er senn, :: ef hann sylg of getr, :: uppi er þá geð guma. :: :: 18. :: Sá einn veit :: er víða ratar :: ok hefr fjölð of farit, :: hverju geði :: stýrir gumna hverr, :: sá er vitandi er vits. :: :: 19. :: Haldi-t maðr á keri, :: drekki þó at hófi mjöð, :: mæli þarft eða þegi, :: ókynnis þess :: vár þik engi maðr, :: at þú gangir snemma at sofa. :: :: 20. :: Gráðugr halr, :: nema geðs viti, :: etr sér aldrtrega; :: oft fær hlægis, :: er með horskum kemr, :: manni heimskum magi. :: :: 21. :: Hjarðir þat vitu, :: nær þær heim skulu, :: ok ganga þá af grasi; :: en ósviðr maðr :: kann ævagi :: síns of mál maga. :: :: 22. :: Vesall maðr :: ok illa skapi :: hlær at hvívetna; :: hittki hann veit, :: er hann vita þyrfti, :: at hann er-a vamma vanr. :: :: 23. :: Ósviðr maðr :: vakir um allar nætr :: ok hyggr at hvívetna; :: þá er móðr, :: er at morgni kemr, :: allt er víl sem var. :: :: 24. :: Ósnotr maðr :: hyggr sér alla vera :: viðhlæjendr vini; :: hittki hann fiðr, :: þótt þeir um hann fár lesi, :: ef hann með snotrum sitr. :: :: 25. :: Ósnotr maðr :: hyggr sér alla vera :: viðhlæjendr vini; :: þá þat finnr, :: er at þingi kemr, :: at hann á formælendr fáa. :: :: 26. :: Ósnotr maðr :: þykkisk allt vita, :: ef hann á sér í vá veru; :: hittki hann veit, :: hvat hann skal við kveða, :: ef hans freista firar. :: :: 27. :: Ósnotr maðr, :: er með aldir kemr, :: þat er bazt, at hann þegi; :: engi þat veit, :: at hann ekki kann, :: nema hann mæli til margt; :: veit-a maðr, :: hinn er vettki veit, :: þótt hann mæli til margt. :: :: 28. :: Fróðr sá þykkisk, :: er fregna kann :: ok segja it sama; :: eyvitu leyna :: megu ýta synir, :: því er gengr um guma. :: :: 29. :: Ærna mælir, :: sá er æva þegir, :: staðlausu stafi; :: hraðmælt tunga, :: nema haldendr eigi, :: oft sér ógótt of gelr. :: :: 30. :: At augabragði :: skal-a maðr annan hafa, :: þótt til kynnis komi; :: margr þá fróðr þykkisk, :: ef hann freginn er-at :: ok nái hann þurrfjallr þruma. :: :: 31. :: Fróðr þykkisk, :: sá er flótta tekr, :: gestr at gest hæðinn; :: veit-a görla, :: sá er of verði glissir, :: þótt hann með grömum glami. :: :: 32. :: Gumnar margir :: erusk gagnhollir, :: en at virði vrekask; :: aldar róg :: þat mun æ vera, :: órir gestr við gest. :: :: 33. :: Árliga verðar :: skyli maðr oft fáa, :: nema til kynnis komi: :: str ok snópir, :: lætr sem solginn sé :: ok kann fregna at fáu. :: :: 34. :: Afhvarf mikit :: er til ills vinar, :: þótt á brautu búi, :: en til góðs vinar :: liggja gagnvegir, :: þótt hann sé firr farinn. :: :: 35. :: Ganga skal, :: skal-a gestr vera :: ey í einum stað; :: ljúfr verðr leiðr, :: ef lengi sitr :: annars fletjum á. :: :: 36. :: Bú er betra, :: þótt lítit sé, :: halr er heima hverr; :: þótt tvær geitr eigi :: ok taugreftan sal, :: þat er þó betra en bæn. :: :: 37. :: Bú er betra, :: þótt lítit sé, :: halr er heima hverr; :: blóðugt er hjarta, :: þeim er biðja skal :: sér í mál hvert matar. :: :: 38. :: Vápnum sínum :: skal-a maðr velli á :: feti ganga framar, :: því at óvíst er at vita, :: nær verðr á vegum úti :: geirs of þörf guma. :: :: 39. :: Fannk-a ek mildan mann :: eða svá matar góðan, :: at væri-t þiggja þegit, :: eða síns féar :: svági glöggvan, :: at leið sé laun, ef þægi. :: :: 40. :: Féar síns, :: er fengit hefr, :: skyli-t maðr þörf þola; :: oft sparir leiðum, :: þats hefr ljúfum hugat; :: margt gengr verr en varir. :: :: 41. :: Vápnum ok váðum :: skulu vinir gleðjask; :: þat er á sjalfum sýnst; :: viðrgefendr ok endrgefendr :: erusk lengst vinir, :: ef þat bíðr at verða vel. :: :: 42. :: Vin sínum :: skal maðr vinr vera :: ok gjalda gjöf við gjöf; :: hlátr við hlátri :: skyli hölðar taka :: en lausung við lygi. :: :: 43. :: Vin sínum :: skal maðr vinr vera, :: þeim ok þess vin; :: en óvinar síns :: skyli engi maðr :: vinar vinr vera. :: :: 44. :: Veiztu, ef þú vin átt, :: þann er þú vel trúir, :: ok vill þú af hánum gótt geta, :: geði skaltu við þann blanda :: ok gjöfum skipta, :: fara at finna oft. :: :: 45. :: Ef þú átt annan, :: þanns þú illa trúir, :: vildu af hánum þó gótt geta, :: fagrt skaltu við þann mæla :: en flátt hyggja :: ok gjalda lausung við lygi. :: :: 46. :: Það er enn of þann :: er þú illa trúir :: ok þér er grunr at hans geði, :: hlæja skaltu við þeim :: ok um hug mæla; :: glík skulu gjöld gjöfum. :: :: 47. :: Ungr var ek forðum, :: fór ek einn saman, :: þá varð ek villr vega; :: auðigr þóttumk, :: er ek annan fann, :: maðr er manns gaman. :: :: 48. :: Mildir, fræknir :: menn bazt lifa, :: sjaldan sút ala; :: en ósnjallr maðr :: uggir hotvetna, :: sýtir æ glöggr við gjöfum. :: :: 49. :: Váðir mínar :: gaf ek velli at :: tveim trémönnum; :: rekkar þat þóttusk, :: er þeir rift höfðu; :: neiss er nökkviðr halr. :: :: 50. :: Hrörnar þöll, :: sú er stendr þorpi á, :: hlýr-at henni börkr né barr; :: svá er maðr, :: sá er manngi ann. :: Hvat skal hann lengi lifa? :: :: 51. :: Eldi heitari :: brennr með illum vinum :: friðr fimm daga, :: en þá sloknar, :: er inn sétti kemr, :: ok versnar allr vinskapr. :: :: 52. :: Mikit eitt :: skal-a manni gefa; :: oft kaupir sér í litlu lof, :: með halfum hleif :: ok með höllu keri :: fekk ek mér félaga. :: :: 53. :: Lítilla sanda :: lítilla sæva :: lítil eru geð guma; :: því allir menn :: urðu-t jafnspakir; :: half er öld hvar. :: :: 54. :: Meðalsnotr :: skyli manna hverr; :: æva til snotr sé; :: þeim er fyrða :: fegrst at lifa, :: er vel margt vitu. :: :: 55. :: Meðalsnotr :: skyli manna hverr, :: æva til snotr sé; :: því at snotrs manns hjarta :: verðr sjaldan glatt, :: ef sá er alsnotr, er á. :: :: 56. :: Meðalsnotr :: skyli manna hverr, :: æva til snotr sé; :: örlög sín :: viti engi fyrir, :: þeim er sorgalausastr sefi. :: :: 57. :: Brandr af brandi :: brenn, unz brunninn er, :: funi kveikisk af funa; :: maðr af manni :: verðr at máli kuðr, :: en til dælskr af dul. :: :: 58. :: Ár skal rísa, :: sá er annars vill :: fé eða fjör hafa; :: sjaldan liggjandi ulfr :: lær of getr :: né sofandi maðr sigr. :: :: 59. :: Ár skal rísa, :: sá er á yrkjendr fáa, :: ok ganga síns verka á vit; :: margt of dvelr, :: þann er um morgin sefr, :: hálfr er auðr und hvötum. :: :: 60. :: Þurra skíða :: ok þakinna næfra, :: þess kann maðr mjöt, :: þess viðar, :: er vinnask megi :: mál ok misseri. :: :: 61. :: Þveginn ok mettr :: ríði maðr þingi at, :: þótt hann sé-t væddr til vel; :: skúa ok bróka :: skammisk engi maðr :: né hests in heldr, :: þótt hann hafi-t góðan :: :: 62. :: Snapir ok gnapir, :: er til sævar kemr, :: örn á aldinn mar; :: svá er maðr, :: er með mörgum kemr :: ok á formælendr fáa. :: :: 63. :: Fregna ok segja :: skal fróðra hverr, :: sá er vill heitinn horskr; :: einn vita :: né annarr skal, :: þjóð veit, ef þrír ro. :: :: 64. :: Ríki sitt :: skyli ráðsnotra :: hverr í hófi hafa; :: þá hann þat finnr, :: er með fræknum kemr :: at engi er einna hvatastr. :: :: 65. :: -- -- -- -- :: orða þeira, :: er maðr öðrum segir :: oft hann gjöld of getr. :: :: 66. :: Mikilsti snemma :: kom ek í marga staði, :: en til síð í suma; :: öl var drukkit, :: sumt var ólagat, :: sjaldan hittir leiðr í líð. :: :: 67. :: Hér ok hvar :: myndi mér heim of boðit, :: ef þyrftak at málungi mat, :: eða tvau lær hengi :: at ins tryggva vinar, :: þars ek hafða eitt etit. :: :: 68. :: Eldr er beztr :: með ýta sonum :: ok sólar sýn, :: heilyndi sitt, :: ef maðr hafa náir, :: án við löst at lifa. :: :: 69. :: Er-at maðr alls vesall, :: þótt hann sé illa heill; :: sumr er af sonum sæll, :: sumr af frændum, :: sumr af fé ærnu, :: sumr af verkum vel. :: :: 70. :: Betra er lifðum :: en sé ólifðum, :: ey getr kvikr kú; :: eld sá ek upp brenna :: auðgum manni fyrir, :: en úti var dauðr fyr durum. :: :: 71. :: Haltr ríðr hrossi, :: hjörð rekr handar vanr, :: daufr vegr ok dugir, :: blindr er betri :: en brenndr séi, :: nýtr manngi nás. :: :: 72. :: Sonr er betri, :: þótt sé síð of alinn :: eftir genginn guma; :: sjaldan bautarsteinar :: standa brautu nær, :: nema reisi niðr at nið. :: :: 73. :: Tveir ro eins herjar, :: tunga er höfuðs bani; :: er mér í heðin hvern :: handar væni. :: :: 74. :: Nótt verðr feginn :: sá er nesti trúir, :: skammar ro skips ráar; :: hverf er haustgríma; :: fjölð of viðrir :: á fimm dögum :: en meira á mánuði. :: :: 75. :: Veit-a hinn, :: er vettki veit, :: margr verðr af aurum api; :: maðr er auðigr, :: annar óauðigr, :: skyli-t þann vítka váar. :: :: 76. :: Deyr fé, :: deyja frændr, :: deyr sjalfr it sama, :: en orðstírr :: deyr aldregi, :: hveim er sér góðan getr. :: :: 77. :: Deyr fé, :: deyja frændr, :: deyr sjalfr it sama, :: ek veit einn, :: at aldrei deyr: :: dómr um dauðan hvern. :: :: 78. :: Fullar grindr :: sá ek fyr Fitjungs sonum, :: nú bera þeir vánar völ; :: svá er auðr :: sem augabragð, :: hann er valtastr vina. :: :: 79. :: Ósnotr maðr, :: ef eignask getr :: fé eða fljóðs munuð, :: metnaðr hánum þróask, :: en mannvit aldregi, :: fram gengr hann drjúgt í dul. :: :: 80. :: Þat er þá reynt, :: er þú að rúnum spyrr :: inum reginkunnum, :: þeim er gerðu ginnregin :: ok fáði fimbulþulr, :: þá hefir hann bazt, ef hann þegir. :: :: 81. :: At kveldi skal dag leyfa, :: konu, er brennd er, :: mæki, er reyndr er, :: mey, er gefin er, :: ís, er yfir kemr, :: öl, er drukkit er. :: :: 82. :: Í vindi skal við höggva, :: veðri á sjó róa, :: myrkri við man spjalla, :: mörg eru dags augu; :: á skip skal skriðar orka, :: en á skjöld til hlífar, :: mæki höggs, :: en mey til kossa. :: :: 83. :: Við eld skal öl drekka, :: en á ísi skríða, :: magran mar kaupa, :: en mæki saurgan, :: heima hest feita, :: en hund á búi. :: :: II. :: :: 84. :: Meyjar orðum :: skyli manngi trúa :: né því, er kveðr kona, :: því at á hverfanda hvéli :: váru þeim hjörtu sköpuð, :: brigð í brjóst of lagið. :: :: 85. :: Brestanda boga, :: brennanda loga, :: gínanda ulfi, :: galandi kráku, :: rýtanda svíni, :: rótlausum viði, :: vaxanda vági, :: vellanda katli, :: :: 86. :: Fljúganda fleini, :: fallandi báru, :: ísi einnættum, :: ormi hringlegnum, :: brúðar beðmálum :: eða brotnu sverði, :: bjarnar leiki :: eða barni konungs. :: :: 87. :: Sjúkum kalfi, :: sjalfráða þræli, :: völu vilmæli, :: val nýfelldum. :: :: 88. :: Akri ársánum :: trúi engi maðr :: né til snemma syni, :: - veðr ræðr akri. :: en vit syni; :: hætt er þeira hvárt. :: :: 89. :: Bróðurbana sínum :: þótt á brautu mæti, :: húsi hálfbrunnu, :: hesti alskjótum, :: - þá er jór ónýtr, :: ef einn fótr brotnar -, :: verði-t maðr svá tryggr :: at þessu trúi öllu. :: :: 90. :: Svá er friðr kvenna, :: þeira er flátt hyggja, :: sem aki jó óbryddum :: á ísi hálum, :: teitum, tvévetrum :: ok sé tamr illa, :: eða í byr óðum :: beiti stjórnlausu, :: eða skyli haltr henda :: hrein í þáfjalli. :: :: 91. :: Bert ek nú mæli, :: því at ek bæði veit, :: brigðr er karla hugr konum; :: þá vér fegrst mælum, :: er vér flást hyggjum: :: þat tælir horska hugi. :: :: 92. :: Fagrt skal mæla :: ok fé bjóða, :: sá er vill fljóðs ást fá, :: líki leyfa :: ins ljósa mans, :: sá fær, er fríar. :: :: 93. :: Ástar firna :: skyli engi maðr :: annan aldregi; :: oft fá á horskan, :: er á heimskan né fá, :: lostfagrir litir. :: :: 94. :: Eyvitar firna :: er maðr annan skal, :: þess er um margan gengr guma; :: heimska ór horskum :: gerir hölða sonu :: sá inn máttki munr. :: :: 95. :: Hugr einn þat veit, :: er býr hjarta nær, :: einn er hann sér of sefa; :: öng er sótt verri :: hveim snotrum manni :: en sér engu at una. :: :: 96. :: Þat ek þá reynda, :: er ek í reyri sat, :: ok vættak míns munar; :: hold ok hjarta :: var mér in horska mær; :: þeygi ek hana at heldr hefik. :: :: 97. :: Billings mey :: ek fann beðjum á :: sólhvíta sofa; :: jarls ynði :: þótti mér ekki vera :: nema við þat lík at lifa. :: :: 98. :: "Auk nær aftni :: skaltu, Óðinn, koma, :: ef þú vilt þér mæla man; :: allt eru ósköp, :: nema einir viti :: slíkan löst saman." :: :: 99. :: Aftr ek hvarf :: ok unna þóttumk :: vísum vilja frá; :: hitt ek hugða, :: at ek hafa mynda :: geð hennar allt ok gaman. :: :: 100. :: Svá kom ek næst, :: at in nýta var :: vígdrótt öll of vakin :: með brennandum ljósum :: ok bornum viði, :: svá var mér vílstígr of vitaðr. :: :: 101. :: Auk nær morgni, :: er ek var enn of kominn, :: þá var saldrótt of sofin; :: grey eitt ek þá fann :: innar góðu konu :: bundit beðjum á. :: :: 102. :: Mörg er góð mær, :: ef görva kannar, :: hugbrigð við hali; :: þá ek þat reynda, :: er it ráðspaka :: teygða ek á flærðir fljóð; :: háðungar hverrar :: leitaði mér it horska man, :: ok hafða ek þess vettki vífs. :: :: III. :: :: 103. :: Heima glaðr gumi :: ok við gesti reifr, :: sviðr skal um sig vera, :: minnigr ok málugr, :: ef hann vill margfróðr vera, :: oft skal góðs geta; :: fimbulfambi heitir, :: sá er fátt kann segja, :: þat er ósnotrs aðal. :: :: 104. :: Inn aldna jötun ek sótta, :: nú em ek aftr of kominn: :: fátt gat ek þegjandi þar; :: mörgum orðum :: mælta ek í minn frama :: í Suttungs sölum. :: :: 105. :: Gunnlöð mér of gaf :: gullnum stóli á :: drykk ins dýra mjaðar; :: ill iðgjöld :: lét ek hana eftir hafa :: síns ins heila hugar, :: síns ins svára sefa. :: :: 106. :: Rata munn :: létumk rúms of fá :: ok um grjót gnaga; :: yfir ok undir :: stóðumk jötna vegir, :: svá hætta ek höfði til. :: :: 107. :: Vel keypts litar :: hefi ek vel notit, :: fás er fróðum vant, :: því at Óðrerir :: er nú upp kominn :: á alda vés jaðar. :: :: 108. :: Ifi er mér á, :: at ek væra enn kominn :: jötna görðum ór, :: ef ek Gunnlaðar né nytak, :: innar góðu konu, :: þeirar er lögðumk arm yfir. :: :: 109. :: Ins hindra dags :: gengu hrímþursar :: Háva ráðs at fregna :: Háva höllu í; :: at Bölverki þeir spurðu, :: ef hann væri með böndum kominn :: eða hefði hánum Suttungr of sóit. :: :: 110. :: Baugeið Óðinn, :: hygg ek, at unnit hafi; :: hvat skal hans tryggðum trúa? :: Suttung svikinn :: hann lét sumbli frá :: ok grætta Gunnlöðu. :: :: IV. :: :: 111. :: Mál er at þylja :: þular stóli á :: Urðarbrunni at, :: sá ek ok þagðak, :: sá ek ok hugðak, :: hlýdda ek á manna mál; :: of rúnar heyrða ek dæma, :: né of ráðum þögðu :: Háva höllu at, :: Háva höllu í, :: heyrða ek segja svá: :: :: 112. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: nótt þú rís-at :: nema á njósn séir :: eða þú leitir þér innan út staðar. :: :: 113. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: fjölkunnigri konu :: skal-at-tu í faðmi sofa, :: svá at hon lyki þik liðum. :: :: 114. :: Hon svá gerir, :: at þú gáir eigi :: þings né þjóðans máls; :: mat þú vill-at :: né mannskis gaman, :: ferr þú sorgafullr at sofa. :: :: 115. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: annars konu :: teygðu þér aldregi :: eyrarúnu at. :: :: 116. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: á fjalli eða firði, :: ef þik fara tíðir, :: fásktu at virði vel. :: :: 117. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: illan mann :: láttu aldregi :: óhöpp at þér vita, :: því at af illum manni :: fær þú aldregi :: gjöld ins góða hugar. :: :: 118. :: Ofarla bíta :: ek sá einum hal :: orð illrar konu; :: fláráð tunga :: varð hánum at fjörlagi :: ok þeygi of sanna sök. :: :: 119. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: veistu, ef þú vin átt, :: þann er þú vel trúir, :: far þú at finna oft, :: því at hrísi vex :: ok hávu grasi :: vegr, er vættki treðr. :: :: 120. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: góðan mann :: teygðu þér at gamanrúnum :: ok nem líknargaldr, meðan þú lifir. :: :: 121. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: vin þínum :: ver þú aldregi :: fyrri at flaumslitum; :: sorg etr hjarta, :: ef þú segja né náir :: einhverjum allan hug. :: :: 122. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: orðum skipta :: þú skalt aldregi :: við ósvinna apa, :: :: 123. :: Því at af illum manni :: mundu aldregi :: góðs laun of geta, :: en góðr maðr :: mun þik gerva mega :: líknfastan at lofi. :: :: 124. :: Sifjum er þá blandat, :: hver er segja ræðr :: einum allan hug; :: allt er betra :: en sé brigðum at vera; :: er-a sá vinr öðrum, er vilt eitt segir. :: :: 125. :: Ráðumk, þér Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: þrimr orðum senna :: skal-at-tu þér við verra mann :: oft inn betri bilar, :: þá er inn verri vegr. :: :: 126. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: skósmiðr þú verir :: né skeftismiðr, :: nema þú sjalfum þér séir: :: skór er skapaðr illa :: eða skaft sé rangt, :: þá er þér böls beðit. :: :: 127. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: hvars þú böl kannt, :: kveð þú þér bölvi at :: ok gef-at þínum fjándum frið. :: :: 128. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: illu feginn :: ver þú aldregi, :: en lát þér at góðu getit. :: :: 129. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: upp líta :: skal-at-tu í orrustu, :: - gjalti glíkir :: verða gumna synir, - :: síðr þitt of heilli halir. :: :: 130. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: ef þú vilt þér góða konu :: kveðja at gamanrúnum :: ok fá fögnuð af, :: fögru skaltu heita :: ok láta fast vera; :: leiðisk manngi gótt, ef getr. :: :: 131. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: varan bið ek þik vera :: ok eigi ofvaran; :: ver þú við öl varastr :: ok við annars konu :: ok við þat it þriðja, :: at þjófar né leiki. :: :: 132. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: at háði né hlátri :: hafðu aldregi :: gest né ganganda. :: :: 133. :: Oft vitu ógörla, :: þeir er sitja inni fyrir, :: hvers þeir ro kyns, er koma; :: er-at maðr svá góðr :: at galli né fylgi, :: né svá illr, at einugi dugi. :: :: 134. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: at hárum þul :: hlæ þú aldregi, :: oft er gótt, þat er gamlir kveða; :: oft ór skörpum belg :: skilin orð koma :: þeim er hangir með hám :: ok skollir með skrám :: ok váfir með vílmögum. :: :: 135. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: gest þú né geyja :: né á grind hrekir; :: get þú váluðum vel. :: :: 136. :: Rammt er þat tré, :: er ríða skal :: öllum at upploki; :: baug þú gef, :: eða þat biðja mun :: þér læs hvers á liðu. :: :: 137. :: Ráðumk þér, Loddfáfnir, :: en þú ráð nemir, - :: njóta mundu, ef þú nemr, :: þér munu góð, ef þú getr -: :: hvars þú öl drekkir, :: kjós þér jarðar megin, :: því at jörð tekr við ölðri, :: en eldr við sóttum, :: eik við abbindi, :: ax við fjölkynngi, :: höll við hýrógi, :: - heiftum skal mána kveðja, - :: beiti við bitsóttum, :: en við bölvi rúnar, :: fold skal við flóði taka. :: :: V. :: :: 138. :: Veit ek, at ek hekk :: vindga meiði á :: nætr allar níu, :: geiri undaðr :: ok gefinn Óðni, :: sjalfr sjalfum mér, :: á þeim meiði, :: er manngi veit :: hvers af rótum renn. :: :: 139. :: Við hleifi mik sældu :: né við hornigi; :: nýsta ek niðr, :: nam ek upp rúnar, :: æpandi nam, :: fell ek aftr þaðan. :: :: 140. :: Fimbulljóð níu :: nam ek af inum frægja syni :: Bölþorns, Bestlu föður, :: ok ek drykk of gat :: ins dýra mjaðar, :: ausinn Óðreri. :: :: 141. :: Þá nam ek frævask :: ok fróðr vera :: ok vaxa ok vel hafask, :: orð mér af orði :: orðs leitaði, :: verk mér af verki :: verks leitaði. :: :: 142. :: Rúnar munt þú finna :: ok ráðna stafi, :: mjök stóra stafi, :: mjök stinna stafi, :: er fáði fimbulþulr :: ok gerðu ginnregin :: ok reist hroftr rögna. :: :: 143. :: Óðinn með ásum, :: en fyr alfum Dáinn, :: Dvalinn ok dvergum fyrir, :: Ásviðr jötnum fyrir, :: ek reist sjalfr sumar. :: :: 144. :: Veistu, hvé rísta skal? :: Veistu, hvé ráða skal? :: Veistu, hvé fáa skal? :: Veistu, hvé freista skal? :: Veistu, hvé biðja skal? :: Veistu, hvé blóta skal? :: Veistu, hvé senda skal? :: Veistu, hvé sóa skal? :: :: 145. :: Betra er óbeðit :: en sé ofblótit, :: ey sér til gildis gjöf; :: betra er ósent :: en sé ofsóit. :: Svá Þundr of reist :: fyr þjóða rök, :: þar hann upp of reis, :: er hann aftr of kom. :: :: VI. :: :: 146. :: Ljóð ek þau kann, :: er kann-at þjóðans kona :: ok mannskis mögr. :: Hjalp heitir eitt, :: en þat þér hjalpa mun :: við sökum ok sorgum :: ok sútum görvöllum. :: :: 147. :: Þat kann ek annat, :: er þurfu ýta synir, :: þeir er vilja læknar lifa. :: :: 148. :: Það kann ek þriðja: :: ef mér verðr þörf mikil :: hafts við mína heiftmögu, :: eggjar ek deyfi :: minna andskota, :: bíta-t þeim vápn né velir. :: :: 149. :: Þat kann ek it fjórða: :: ef mér fyrðar bera :: bönd að boglimum, :: svá ek gel, :: at ek ganga má, :: sprettr mér af fótum fjöturr, :: en af höndum haft. :: :: 150. :: Þat kann ek it fimmta: :: ef ek sé af fári skotinn :: flein í folki vaða, :: fýgr-a hann svá stinnt, :: at ek stöðvig-a-k, :: ef ek hann sjónum of sék. :: :: 151. :: Þat kann ek it sétta: :: ef mik særir þegn :: á vrótum hrás viðar, :: ok þann hal :: er mik heifta kveðr, :: þann eta mein heldr en mik. :: :: 152. :: Þat kann ek it sjaunda: :: ef ek sé hávan loga :: sal of sessmögum, :: brennr-at svá breitt, :: at ek hánum bjargig-a-k; :: þann kann ek galdr at gala. :: :: 153. :: Þat kann ek it átta, :: er öllum er :: nytsamligt at nema: :: hvars hatr vex :: með hildings sonum :: þat má ek bæta brátt. :: :: 154. :: Þat kann ek it níunda: :: ef mik nauðr of stendr :: at bjarga fari mínu á floti, :: vind ek kyrri :: vági á :: ok svæfik allan sæ. :: :: 155. :: Þat kann ek it tíunda: :: ef ek sé túnriður :: leika lofti á, :: ek svá vinnk, :: at þær villar fara :: sinna heimhama, :: sinna heimhuga. :: :: 156. :: Þat kann ek it ellifta: :: ef ek skal til orrostu :: leiða langvini, :: und randir ek gel, :: en þeir með ríki fara :: heilir hildar til, :: heilir hildi frá, :: koma þeir heilir hvaðan. :: :: 157. :: Þat kann ek it tolfta: :: ef ek sé á tré uppi :: váfa virgilná, :: svá ek ríst :: ok í rúnum fák, :: at sá gengr gumi :: ok mælir við mik. :: :: 158. :: Þat kann ek it þrettánda: :: ef ek skal þegn ungan :: verpa vatni á, :: mun-at hann falla, :: þótt hann í folk komi, :: hnígr-a sá halr fyr hjörum. :: :: 159. :: Þat kann ek it fjögurtánda: :: ef ek skal fyrða liði :: telja tíva fyrir, :: ása ok alfa :: ek kann allra skil; :: fár kann ósnotr svá. :: :: 160. :: Þat kann ek it fimmtánda :: er gól Þjóðrerir :: dvergr fyr Dellings durum: :: afl gól hann ásum, :: en alfum frama, :: hyggju Hroftatý. :: :: 161. :: Þat kann ek it sextánda: :: ef ek vil ins svinna mans :: hafa geð allt ok gaman, :: hugi ek hverfi :: hvítarmri konu, :: ok sný ek hennar öllum sefa. :: :: 162. :: Þat kann ek it sjautjánda :: at mik mun seint firrask :: it manunga man. :: Ljóða þessa :: mun þú, Loddfáfnir, :: lengi vanr vera; :: þó sé þér góð, ef þú getr, :: nýt ef þú nemr, :: þörf ef þú þiggr. :: :: 163. :: Þat kann ek it átjánda, :: er ek æva kennik :: mey né manns konu, :: - allt er betra, :: er einn of kann; :: þat fylgir ljóða lokum, - :: nema þeiri einni, :: er mik armi verr, :: eða mín systir sé. :: :: VII. :: :: 164. :: Nú eru Háva mál :: kveðin Háva höllu í, :: allþörf ýta sonum, :: óþörf jötna sonum; :: heill sá, er kvað, :: heill sá, er kann, :: njóti sá, er nam, :: heilir, þeirs hlýddu. Category:Texts